


When 🤔 your 🥴 friends 👭 take 😁 you💁♀️ to 😋 Jurassic 😳 Park🤭

by CurrentlySimping



Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Wordcount: 0-100, not meant to be taken serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27925606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurrentlySimping/pseuds/CurrentlySimping
Summary: Kylie goes to Jurassic Park.
Relationships: None





	When 🤔 your 🥴 friends 👭 take 😁 you💁♀️ to 😋 Jurassic 😳 Park🤭

Her friends got her tickets to Jurassic Park, how she even got them, she does not know, but hey at least she's having fun looking at the dinos.

FUCK FUCK FUCKITY FUCK, SHE SPOKE TO FUCKING SOON- THE DINOS THEY'RE ALIVE AND OUT OF THEIR CAGES.

"You know what? Fuck them, I'm out." Said Kylie coming to a realization.

**Author's Note:**

> I have never seen any of these movies, this was just a random ass prompt my friend gave me.
> 
> Also have a wonderful day, night, evening, and afternoon!! I appreciate your existence :D


End file.
